


Satan and his slaves

by GittieKittie



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave, Satan - Freeform, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GittieKittie/pseuds/GittieKittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell has many descriptions and most of them aren't pretty. But this one, ooh for the people in hell, this is very pleasurable. Well, if you like being Satan's slave of course</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satan and his slaves

Comfortable was the last thing to say about the afterlife. Hot, kinky, pleasurable – yeah, those words sounded alright – but not comfortable. It might have something to do with the fact that they were in hell, but still, this wasn’t at all what they had suspected to happen.

How long they were here, they didn’t know. For all they knew they could’ve been dead for centuries, time didn’t exist in hell. Only pain and pleasure.

Arms wide, as if they were crucified, the two boys were hanging helpless at their chains as they waited for their master to return. They didn’t know when had been the last time they had been satisfied by their master or when they could’ve let their sore muscles relax, the only thing they knew was that they needed it badly. Their shoulders were burning from pain and their heads were light from the lack of oxygen. Being in hell meant they couldn’t die and that was probably the only reason they were still alive. This position made their lungs burn and ache for oxygen but they weren’t allowed to black out. If they did, he would punish them.

It was hard though, no water, no food and the lack of oxygen was testing them till their limits. That and the heat, oh the torturous heat that made their throats burn even more and made their skin feel as if it was torn to pieces.

The sound of a door opening caught the boys their attention as their heads shot up, making one of them erupt in a bad coughing.

“My slaves.” A beautiful man with short black hair, long black horns, a pale skin and a long black, leather tail walked in, wearing a leather black outfit that showed a bit of his muscular chest. Everything about him screamed power and dominance and as he strode forwards towards the two helpless boys his tail moved graciously with him, showing of the muscles in it. “I am in for some fun. Care to join me?” His voice sounded silky and almost nice but the hard look in his black eyes sent shivers down the boys their spines. With a single snap of his fingers the chains that were keeping both boys up disappeared and they felt down on the ground with a loud thud. “Get on your knees.” The beautiful man ordered them.

“Yes master.” Both boys said with a hoarse voice before getting up to their knees and kneeling down. They knew the routine, they weren’t allowed to look up at their master unless he said differently and any disobedience would be punished hard. They both felt how he walked around them, taking in their Appearances, his tail stroking their back from time to time, making them flinch in pain as their skin was red and burned.

“The two of you sound as if you are thirsty. Are you thirsty my slaves?” The man asked, his tail stroking Daniel’s back as his hand stroked through Joey’ hair.

“Yes master.” Both boys answered in union.

“Stand up.” He ordered them, his tail slapping them on their asses and making both of them flinch in pain. They quickly did as told and Satan started walking around them, using his tail as a whip on Joey back one more time. “Stand up properly, slave.” He said harshly, not caring about the red mark he had left on his servant’s back. The boy did as told, straightening up and stretching his sore muscles, looking right in front of him now. “I’m disappointed in you.” He said coldly. “Because of that you are not allowed to get down on your knees and suck my dick like the little cum whore you are.  You!” He said harshly to the other boy, giving him a piercing look with his smouldering, black eyes. “Get on your knees and fulfil your duty. Suck my dick.”

The boy looked at his master with big eyes and gulped before shaking his head. He wasn’t planning on going down on his knees, actually he wasn’t planning on obeying at all. Joey’ eyes widened in shock when he noticed what his friend had done. How could he disobey to such a wonderful proposition. He would give everything to go down on his knees and worship his masters dick.

“What are you waiting for, get down to your knees.” Satan grumbled annoyed as he loosened his belt so he could take his trousers down.

“No.” Daniel spoke up, his head held high as he looked his master straight in the eyes. The big man looked at the boy in front of him with a mixture of surprise and pride. This wasn’t what he had expected. It had been a while since someone had spoken back to him and he had to admit he missed the thrill of a challenge. But he couldn’t let someone just walk over him. It would ruin his reputation if he let the boy get away with it. His tail shot forwards and gripped his leg, making the boy fall down on his bum. He smirked when he saw the shocked look on his slave’s face as he tried to scramble back up. It was difficult for the little slut though, seeing that his tail was still wrapped firmly around his leg.

“If I say you have to go down on your knees, you do as told, slave!” He said harshly, yanking at his leg so the brunet shoved over the ground, burning his fine bum even more. Oh yeah, he had noticed how good it looked when he pulled him down, but he couldn’t really do anything about that now, seeing that he had to be punished. He released him and glared down on him. “Now, get on your knees!”

“Make me.” Daniel answered stubbornly. The rough behaviour of his master only had made him more determined.

The sharp intake of breath from Joey caught both their attention though. If they had to be honest they had to admit they had forgotten he was even present. Joey had been very good and had listened to the orders of his master. He hadn’t moved and kept staring in front of him, even though his muscles had been burning from the stiff position. But the moment Daniel had disobeyed Satan for a second time the shock and anger had taken over. How could that ungrateful bastard decline the best offer ever. If it had been him he already would have been on his knees before his master had finished his sentence.

“I don’t allow you to talk  to me like that, you ungrateful slut.” Satan spoke harsh, gripping Daniel’s hair with his fist and pulling the boy up solely at it. A yelp left Daniel’s mouth as his hands shot up to the hand of his master to ease the pain. His hands came to an abrupt halt when his masters tail wrapped itself around his wrists and stopped his attempt “Slave grab the ropes over there.” He ordered Joey as he pushed Daniel against the rock wall. Joey had quickly ran towards where the ropes were laying and grabbed them from the floor. In the meantime, Daniel was biting his lip to deal with the pain the firm grip of his master was causing him. He had to admit he was getting turned on a bit when he had to keep in a moan the moment his master turned him around and made his  cock rub against the hard stone wall.

“Here are the ropes master.” Joey spoke reverent, holding them out towards his master.

Satan replaced his tail around Daniel’s wrists, releasing the boys hair so he could pull his hands harshly up.

“I want you to bind his hands to this ring.” Their master spoke, stepping aside so his slave could see the metal ring that had appeared on the wall. Daniel looked over his shoulder at his friend before his head was roughly slapped by Satan’s tail, leaving a red stream mark on it.

“Fuck!” He cursed before he got slapped for a second time. He felt small drips of blood forming themselves on his cheek where his master had torn the flesh.

“Look back to the wall.” Satan ordered him. Not wanting a third slap, he did as told and focussed his eyes on the grey, rocky wall. At the same time Joey let the rope slid through the ring before grabbing Daniel’s hands. He let the rough rope slid around his wrists as well before making sure Daniel couldn’t free himself. He tied his wrists tightly, just loose enough to not cut of the blood circulation.

“I’m done master.” Joey said. Satan pulled at the rope, forcing the brunet to stand on the tip of his toes and when the he yelped in pain because he wasn’t tall enough to support his wrists, he seemed to be pleased.

“You did a good job slave.” Satan spoke, snapping his fingers and making all his clothes disappear. “You deserve a reward. Get on your knees!”

Joey’ face lit up as he did as told and sat down on his knees. Finally he could give his master the treatment he deserved. Sitting on the ground, Joey face was on the same height as his masters big cock and he licked his lips in anticipation.

“Now, before we’re getting started I have to tell you that you’re going to help me punish the ungrateful slut here.” Satan said, slapping Daniel on his bum with his long tail, leaving another red stream on the boy’s body. “I’m going to punish your friend here while you suck my dick like the good cum slut you are and I only stop the punishment the moment you make me come. Understood?”

“Yes master.” Joey answered.

“Then what are you waiting for?” The handsome man asked.

Joey didn’t let him tell that a second time as his hand shot immediately forward so he could grab his masters big cock. His hand barely fit around the thick shaft and he took it in in awe. He slowly started pumping, his attention solemnly focussed on his master’s reaction. He took in how his masters breathing started to get heavier with every pump and he enjoyed the small moan that left his masters mouth the moment his second hand started to play with his balls. He sped up a little bit while he kept playing with his masters balls before ever so softly to stroke his master’s bellend, making him groan in pleasure before grabbing Joey hair and bringing his face closer towards his cock.

Joey, who was too occupied with sucking his master’s cock, had totally forgotten about the punishment Daniel had to undergo. At the time Joey was having the time of his life as he sucked and even softly bit his master’s dick, Daniel was having a harder time. Satan had a particular way to punish disobeying slaves and the fact that he knew just how much he could do before they would die made it only better, for him. His tail was his favourite weapon to use and not only for whipping people. What he was doing right now with his slave was even as much fun, squeezing the air out of the boy by slowly tightening his tail around his neck gave him such a thrill. Daniel was thinking otherwise though, as his cheeks were covered in tears and his neck was bleeding from the scratches his nails were making as he tried to get the tail loose again. His wrists were burning from the force he was trying to free himself with and red, bloody marks were forming there as well. The lack of air was causing him to see black dots appear in front of his eyes and his throat was burning from the lack of oxygen. He felt as if he was going to lose consciousness soon but suddenly the grip around his neck loosened up a bit, just enough to take a deep intake of breath and stay conscious while Joey pleasured their master.

The last one was doing a good job although he was getting out of air as well, seeing that his master was making him deep throat him, causing him to gag and taking away his breath. He didn’t stop though, as he kept bobbing his head up and down, every time being forced to take his master’s cock in entirely, seeing that he still had his hair in a firm grip and kept him in place so he could ram his dick into his mouth. The moment he scraped his teeth over his cock though, it was enough to make his master spill his seed. That didn’t stop him from riding Joey mouth though and for a moment the boy thought this would be his end, seeing that he was choking not only in his masters cock but his sperm as well. Once Satan was finished with riding out his orgasm, not only Daniel, but Joey as well fell down onto the ground, trying to catch their breath. The first one being kept in an uncomfortable position by the rough ropes around his wrists.

Satan looked down at his two slaves on the ground now, totally naked and sweaty. One of them with bloody scratches all over his neck, the other with a hint of cum on the corner of his mouth. Both of them had fully erect members now and Satan, even though he was immortal and unstoppable, needed some time to gain back some power so he could enjoy this even more. But what better way was there to gain back power than watching his two slaves having some fun together. He snapped his fingers and made the ropes around Daniel’s wrists disappear, watching the boy slide down on the ground  even more, coughing violently. He smirked.

“Get up you dirty bitches.” He called out, slapping the both of them with his tail, leaving red marks on their backs. Both of them yelped in pain when the impact of the tail hit them and they quickly tried to get up again, stumbling and coughing. The both of them felt a bit shaky on their legs and had to lean on each other to stay balanced. Both still a bit weak because of the lack of oxygen from only moments ago. “I feel like watching a show. And the two of you are being the main characters.”

Both boys seemed to be surprised at what their master suggested but who were they to question his demands. Or so Joey thought. Daniel wasn’t sure if he was that pleased with their ‘master’s’ order. But he wasn’t keen on one of those punishments he just had gotten. His hand went to his throat with the thought alone before his eyes shot towards Joey who was already looking him up and down.

“What for show did you have in mind, master?” Joey asked timidly.

“A good one, obviously.” Satan said dryly. “You are my slaves. Show me how obedient you are.” Joey nodded immediately while Daniel just looked a tad sceptical. How did they have to do a show for their master if they had to show him what kind of submissive bitches they were? This wasn’t going to work unless one of them would be the dominant one… seeing that he wasn’t going down on his knees, he had to sacrifice himself. Joey seemed to have the same idea, or he just really loved cocks, as he went down on his knees in front of Daniel, startling the brunet. “That’s my cum slut.” Satan said pleased, slowly stroking his own shaft as he made himself comfortable in the chair he had made appear the moment his slave went down on his knees.

Joey grabbed Daniel’s shaft and looked up at the other boy whose eyes went big in surprise. He hadn’t expected Joey to be so forthcoming and without doubt. But the firm grip he was having, and the skills he was showing him did him forget his surprise. Joey’ hand was slowly pumping up and down as he kept a close watch on Daniel’s expression, watching the brunet’s eyes close as he moaned in pleasure the moment his thumb brushed his bellend. Joey smirked pleased when he noticed the other boys reaction to his pleasuring and blow a bit of warm air on the tip of his cock, noticing how he made Daniel shiver in pleasure. That moment he decided he was going to take his time with the boy and torture him with the pleasure he could give him. His own cock throbbed with the idea alone and he quickly focussed his attention back to the boy in front of him. His hand still wrapped around the fully erected cock, he decided to put his mouth to use as well. Licking his dry lips he looked up to see the Daniel’s reaction the moment he licked his cock head. When he heard his name being moaned he decided to do it again, just to hear that beautiful sound once more. Pleased to achieve it again he decided to do a bit more of the lovely torturing he was doing, taking only the tip of Daniel’s cock in his mouth, pumping the rest of it with his hand, keeping a steady rhythm. He sucked it hard sending a jolt of pleasure through Daniel who grabbed Joey’ shoulders to stay up at his feet. After slowly twirling his tongue around his bellend he decided to take him in a bit more and let his tongue swirl around more of the boys cock, driving him crazy as he bucked his hips to try and get more of his cock into Joey’ mouth. Joey had anticipated this though and with his free hand he pushed Daniel against the wall, following him with his mouth still around his cock, bobbing his head up and down and turning the other in a moaning mess. That’s the moment Satan decided to join the party. Neither of them had noticed the handsome man walking towards them until his tail entered Joey ass, making the boy moan on Daniel’s cock, sending jolts of pleasure through the boy who couldn’t keep himself anymore and shot his load straight into Joey’ mouth who dutifully swallowed it all. Satan didn’t give either of the boys much chance to get themselves together again as he kept pumping his tail in and out of Joey’s ass, hitting him right at the prostate and making him moan in pleasure around Daniel’s cock, making the last one hard again in no time. He then pulled both boys away from the wall so he could place himself behind Daniel and without mercy pushing his dick into Daniel’s ass hole. The boy moaned out in pain as he felt his inside being stretched out merciless. Satan didn’t give a shit about the pain he was causing his slave as he started to slam himself into the boy at an supernatural speed and force, ripping his insides open. The pain Satan was causing him was mixed with the pleasure Joey’ moaning gave him and Daniel felt himself being led to a new height of ecstasy. What he didn’t know was that this partly was caused by the bloodless he was suffering, seeing that Satan’s rough fucking had caused several internal bleedings. Joey was luckier seeing that Satan’s tail, although it was very skilled and pleasurable, wasn’t lethal like his cock. The whole room was filled with moans and groans as all three of them were slowly reaching their orgasm. It costed Satan one final push to bring all three of them over the edge and pleasure filled every single one of them.  
Joey mouth was once again filled with Daniel’s sperm and once again he swallowed it down, moaning the entire time as he was coming himself because of the repeatedly pounding of Satan’s tail against his prostate, barely keeping himself up as the pleasure was overtaking him. Daniel screamed loudly as he was filled with Satan’s semen while the other kept pushing into him hard before collapsing on the ground, too tired to get up again.

For a few minutes the only thing that was heard was the heavy panting of the three of them before Joey lost consciousness from exhausting. Satan pulled himself out of the two boys, his eyes solemnly focussed on Daniel’s. The last one was having trouble with breathing as he curled himself up in the foetus position. He watched the boys breathing becoming more shallow with every intake and the panic raising in his eyes before his last breath left his body.

He felt sorry, not because he had let the boy die, there wasn’t anything else he could’ve done about that. The boy was too stubborn and he couldn’t use a slave who dared to disobey him. No, he felt sorry because this had been the best fuck he had had in years.

“Michael!” He called out. A small boy appeared, looking down at the boys on the ground. “Clean up the mess. And get rid of the body. Cerberus is probably hungry.” He ordered.

“Yes master.” The blonde said, pulling at Daniel’s ankles to get him out of the room.

“Oh, and get me another slave. A girl this time.”

“Yes master.” Michael said, pulling the body out of the room.

Satan’s eyes travelled to his other slave lying on the ground. He liked this one as well. He loved a good cum slut. He pulled the boy up from the ground before making a bed appear. A good night rest was what this one needed. He had been obedient so he decided to keep him around.

Without a single look at the slave he had dropped on the bed, he left the room. He was in a severe need of a shower.


End file.
